El pensamiento de Cinderpelt
by Soulmare
Summary: ¿Que pensaba Cinderpelt cuando confrontaba a Leafpool sobre Crowfeather? Un poco de Cinderpelt X Leafpool. Spoilers de New Prophecy: Twilight.


Soulmare:

Bien, aqui otro fail-fic de Warriors...

Cuando Cinderpelt hablo con Leafpool sobre Crowfeather y que era un amor imposible, pense " Pues ¿Esta celosa o que? ", entonces se me ocurrio con ello esto...

Me gano la flojera al detallar, pero bueno...

* * *

><p>¨ ¡No es justo!¨ la gata café atigrada maulló enfadada ¨ Yo también tengo sentimientos, como cualquier otro gato ¨<p>

¨ Claro que tú los tienes. Pero un gato medicinal tiene que controlar esos sentimientos por el bien del clan¨ la gata grisácea trataba de contenerse, hablando calmada y serenamente, solo sus ojos azules demostraban un brillo de súplica y tristeza.

En cierto modo no lo resistía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta manera? Ella la amaba tanto, más que a cualquiera. Después de su accidente llego a querer a su mentor, Fireheart, el gato del color de fuego, que más tarde pasaría a ser Firestar, líder del clan trueno, pero para entonces ya había dejado el camino de guerrero para ser un gato medicinal debido a que un monstruo de los dos-piernas la golpeo, dejándola permanentemente lastimada de una pata. Ella nunca perdió un sentimiento de afecto y cariño a Firestar a pesar de que Sandstorm, una gata con mismo pelaje naranja, ligeramente más claro, era ahora su pareja.

Después Sandstorm dio a luz a Leafkit y Squirrelkit. Cinderpelt amo a las dos como a sus propias hijas… o así fue en un principio.

Leafkit al volverse su aprendiz para ser gato medicinal fue a vivir con ella a la madriguera con ella para comenzar el entrenamiento. A medida que la conocía y pasaba el tiempo, Cinderpelt sentía una sensación de atracción hacia la joven aprendiz.

Al llegar al rio como nuevo lugar donde vivir, algo comenzó a cambiar. Algo que la hizo sentir triste y molesta. Leafpool (ahora con su nombre de gato medicinal completo) se había enamorado de Crowfeather, un gato de pelaje oscuro del clan viento.

Justo ahora la atrapo en el acto, ambos hablando. No lo resistía ¿Por qué? Sabía que por haber elegido el camino de curar gatos y compartir lenguas con el clan estrella no podría ahora tener pareja o tener crías. Pero aun así, sentía cariño hacia Leafpool.

Quería estar con ella ahora, acariciándola, acicalando su pelaje con su lengua, compartiendo lenguas y estar acurrucadas hasta que el deber las llamara.

Pero en su lugar, estaban ahí, discutiendo sobre un gato, uno que se había interpuesto en su vida. ¿Por qué Leafpool tenía que amarlo en lugar de a ella? Quizás no podrían ser pareja, pero el solo pensar que otro se había metido en su camino y que podría alejar cualquier sentimiento entre ambas.

¨ El camino que nosotros elegimos tiene sus propias recompensas. Nunca me he sentido engañada por el sentido por el destino que el clan estrella me ha dado ¨ Cinderpelt continuo, quería convencerla, tenía que decir los argumentos más coherentes de forma que no demostrara en realidad lo que sentía por su ex-aprendiz.

¨ ¡Tu posiblemente no puedas entender, tu nunca has estado enamorada!¨ la gata café escupió. La mirada azul de la gata grisácea poso sobre la otra gata que continuo hablando ácidamente. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Leafpool no podía decir eso, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¨ Es fácil para ti, nunca has querido nada más ¨

¨ ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que yo quiero? ¨ Cinderpelt exclamo furiosa con ese último comentario, era el colmo ¨ ¿Cómo tu sabes de las esperanzas que abandone para seguir el camino que el clan estrella ha elegido para mí?¨ Cinderpelt hacia lo imposible para no desenfundar sus garras, pero la furia que sentía era casi incontrolable ¨ Tu vendrás al campamento conmigo… ¡ahora! ¨ Ella siseo sin poder controlarse más, quería irse a casa ya, que Leafpool dejara de ver a Crowfeather y volviera a estar con ella en la madriguera de los gatos medicinales ¨ Y termina este disparate de una vez, Verte con Crowfeather no puede ser correcto si tienes que mentir y escabullirte en las sombras. No gaste todo es tiempo entrenándote para que seas una buena gata medicinal para desecharlo así ¡Tu clan te necesita! ¨ esperaba que con ese argumento la convenciera.

Pero Leafpool solo se vio más indignada y con una mirada ámbar de odio y ansiedad que perforo su corazón. Nunca había visto a Leafpool así, siempre era tan dulce y amable, callada y obediente. ¿Por qué Crowfeather se tuvo que interponer en el camino? Ahora la desconocía, pero igual la amaba.

¨ ¡No! ¡No iré! ¡Seguiré viendo a Crowfeather cuando yo quiera, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme! ¨ Leafpool finalmente exclamo con ira y odio en ello.

Cinderpelt no supo que paso luego. Solo recuerda que salto hacia la gata café y esta corrió. Cinderpelt quiso perseguirla, pero no podía, su pierna mala solo la retraso como lastre. Solo pudo ver como ella escapaba de su vista, sin tener idea de a donde se dirigía.

Y allá iba, huyendo de ella. Cinderpelt sentía su corazón roto, Leafpool nunca la amaría como a Crowfeather. Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Esta quizás era la última vez que hablaría con ella.

¨ ¡Leafpool, te amo! ¨ ella grito, esperando que la hubiera escuchado, que volviera y le dijera que sentía lo mismo. Pero no pasó nada, solo tembló…

Días atrás había recibido un mensaje del clan estrella, pronto moriría, no sabía exactamente como, pero ya había recibido en sus sueños ese mensaje especial para ella. No podría morir en paz si sabía que Leafpool la odiaba. Las lágrimas dejaron de correr, y se dirigió lo más rápido que podía al campamento, esperando que alguien pudiera ayudarle a buscar pronto a Leafpool, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Soulmare:<p>

Pues... aqui esta, se que no es bueno, pero espero haberme dado a entender.


End file.
